


Boardshorts and Bandsaws

by Numendar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numendar/pseuds/Numendar
Summary: Loss is not a fine cut thing, sometimes you have to lose to become more than you were.





	1. Kāleka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   


Scott wiped the moisture from his brow. This particular plank he was working on was fighting the bend of the hull. Sitting back, he took stock of where he was and where he needed to be; lost in the arithmetic until he was jarred loose by the rattle of polymer wheels on concrete; turning his head he saw one of the usual suspects flying past, backwards cap on his head and crouching low as he threads between the boat yard’s charges. Scott rolled his eyes and set his jaw in a tired but amused smirk. “Kids” he mused to himself...

It had been six months since the anuk-ite came to beacon hills. A year of struggle and war. Monroe had battled them across the breadth of the United States; some victories for sure, but in the end even Chris Argent’s resources could not protect them from the tide... Monroe had amassed followers in other places; drawing on militant sectors of society to bolster her ranks. In the end even the very best of the pack was challenged. 

Isaac was the breaking point for Scott. Monroe bled him dry and left his body for the pack to find; laying a trap. She nearly got Liam too then; and soon the pack found themselves on the run. Monroe knew no boundaries. Scott was nearly out of options when out of the past Danny got him a message through Jackson. It was an option Scott did not want to undertake; but in the end he had no choice with Monroe closing in on his and the pack’s family... he made the decision as alpha to abandon California. Three days later the pack was boarding a boat bound for Honokohau Harbor on the big island of Hawai`i.

They arrived with little else but the clothes on their backs to the harbor’s outer pier; greeted by Danny and another. As Scott took an uncertain step off the vessel that had been his home for the better part of two and a half weeks, he nearly fell when the concrete beneath him did not move as the ship did. Regaining his legs he took scent in the air and realized sharply that the other person with Danny was a wolf. 

Striding forward he spoke addressing the werewolf, “I’m Scott Mccall... my pack and I are on the run from hunters, wi-“ the Werewolf spoke in a forceful tone interrupting Scott “i am aware of you and your situation Alpha Mccall... Danny here has spoken much of you. I am Kyle Burdine; Alpha of Hawai`i island.” As if to push home the point the man flashed his eyes at Scott. A small smile breaking his lips he continued “you should get your pack off the boat Alpha Mccall; Welcome to Hawai`i”

That had been eight months ago. 

Scott huffed in frustration with the plank as it stubbornly resisted his efforts. He was about to use some werewolf strength to bend it when from below a voice called up, “Scott! You’re working too hard. Come take a break! “Scott perked up at the voice as it could only be Stiles. 

“Just a sec; i'm coming!” He yelled back down.

Extricating himself from the deck of the boat he was working on, he made his way through the accumulated junk that came with boat refits and building to get to the ladder down. Embracing his friend in his black uniform he clapped his shoulder and led them both over to the Harbor house; the restaurant connected to the harbor and mere steps from the boat yard.

“Did you get off early today or something?” Scott queried as he made his way over to a table with a view of the docked boats, nodding a greeting to Derek behind the Bar. Stiles laughed and waved to Derek while answering Scott. “Yeah I traded with officer Keliko so I could be off this afternoon to catch Liam’s first race.” 

Scott shook his head. “You realize that Paddling is all offshore right? It's not really a spectator sport...” 

Stiles was taken aback and flailing a little bit he nearly screeched “Well how was I supposed to know that?!?” 

Scott laughed good land long at his friend’s display of uncoordinated expression before growing more serious. “How is parrish and your dad settling in? I know police work out here is a little… different compared to Beacon Hills.” 

Stiles waved him off with a smirk “They're fine; happy for the slowness even. Alpha Burdine is good at keeping the supernatural out of the natural...ish stuff.” 

Scott nearly growled out loud at hearing the name of the other Alpha earning a sharp look from both Derek at the bar and Stiles sitting across from him. Scott shook his head and sulked a moment before stating simply. “I don't like how close he and Liam are becoming. I mean I’m grateful, but I thought I would be the one to teach Liam…” 

Stiles snorted and fixed a glare at Scott “Buddy… Alpha Burdine is literally his teacher… they are going to be close. stop worrying about it. You have to focus on getting us strong again. And besides! Without Alpha Burdine we would all be back in California probably dead; hell I bet Theo wouldn't have even survived that!” 

Scott turned away and looked at the sea of masts in the harbor, reflecting on the few months the pack had been here. They had found their place in this new world. Scott ended up building boats; Stiles joined his dad and Parrish at the police department. Derek was a bartender and professor at the community college. Liam, Corey and Mason were all finishing their last year of high school at a charter high school. Malia was working for the state as a game warden helping control wild boar populations. Lydia went and joined Jackson abroad, helping him gather support against Monroe. Theo however.. Theo took to the island like a duck to water; working with Malia whom somehow he had forged a strong… if not adversarial relationship with. Surfing and skating filled his off time. Scott would occasionally see him at the harbor enjoying the effects of salt air and open spaces. For the first time since he had met Theo again… he looked truly happy. 

Scott was jarred from his thoughts by Stiles’s hand waving in front of his face “Yo Scotty! What do you want to eat?” Scott’s face reddens as he looks shamefaced at the waitress that Stiles is not gesticulating wildly toward. He glances at the menu and quickly decides on the fish and chips. 

After relaying his order and the waitress collects the menus Scott motions to Derek “How is Derek adapting to the change here?” he asks trying to distract himself from his worries and fears. Stiles grunts noncommittally “Sourwolf is doing fine; but the real question is HOW is he wearing that leather jacket still!” pointing out the offending article of clothing hanging next to a spare apron “its 86 degrees outside!” Scott shook his head and chuckled “Some things never change, Derek and his jacket is probably one of them…” Scott and Stiles ate their food in a comfortable semi silence, just taking in the feel of the island…

* * *

Liam was in hell. 

Utter and total hell.

He was asking himself why he had signed up to do this

Stroke after stroke his body screamed and his wolf recoiled against this confined hell. This was Paddling. A fifteen mile monstrosity where he and his fellow paddlers strained and pulled their canoe across the face of the sea. He was utterly exhausted and still he had more to do. The pace was a brutal mix of dubstep and EDM. He was cursing himself and for the first time feeling deeply and totally unfit. He was surrounded by humans and yet he could only barely keep up with them and their pace. This whole endeavour pushed his ability to the limit. The worst part? He was only halfway done. 

Liam fell onto the sand with his paddle in hand. Scott and Stiles both kneeling next to him grinning wildly; Stiles barely managing to keep from laughing “Feel okay there Liam?” 

Scott quickly punched Stiles in the arm grunting out, “Be nice!” 

Liam looked up at both of them managing to squeak out, “M’ok” 

An hour later when Liam had finally caught his breath he noticed his teacher Mr. Burdine standing off to the side speaking quietly with Scott with an easy smile. He walked up and nodded in greeting as Mr. Burdine finished his thought with a solemn nod toward Scott. “Liam” he began, “I wanted to congratulate you on surviving your first race! Paddling is a test of endurance; even a werewolf must build up to it. I am impressed to see you managed so well… I was just talking to Scott about that and a few other matters.” His smile turned to Scott, “Good to see you Alpha Mccall, Liam.” he drawled before turning and walking to his car. 

Liam crooked an eyebrow at Scott “Other matters?” he asked. 

Scott sighed and quietly spoke “He and I have disagreements on how to address Monroe and how best to build up the packs for the next steps… Alpha Burdine also wants to start introducing all of us to the training he uses for his pack so that we all can learn from each other.” Liam looked puzzled and placing his hands on his hips he asked “Isn't that a good thing? Cooperation between our packs would make us all stronger wouldn't it?” 

Scott shook his head “Yeah I guess it would but; all this time in Beacon Hills with Derek’s pack and Satomi’s pack we always kept our distance. We only worked together when we had to. This kind of suggestion it feels… strange to me, I guess I am still wary from what happened with Theo. I know he is pack now and he has more than proven himself. It's just hard to shake that feeling, ya know?” Liam grabbed Scott by the Shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance 

“Scott… I get it, but I think that Kyle is really trying to help us all… Maybe you need to talk to Theo about this; get his perspective”. Scott turned to look out at the water turning introspective. “Yeah Li, i think you may be right.”  
* * *

Theo ran hard through the dense forest in the upper highlands of the island; a pair of massive wild boar on his heels. It took all of his focus and strength to keep ahead of them as he barreled along. He was barely able to call out to Malia as he crashed headlong into the small clearing in which they’d set their ambush. Spinning on the balls of his feet he crouched low and dug his clawed hand into the soil beneath him.The boar followed him into the clearing at truly impressive speed, their deadly tusks swinging back and forth as they arrowed in on Theo. 

At what seemed like the very last moment, Theo leapt up and somersaulted over the pair just as Malia burst from cover and came at them from the flanks with a boar spear. She implailed one from its rear quarter through its chest, killing it before discarding the stuck spear and moving to attack the second boar that was now intent on killing them both. 

They worked in tandem like they had for those few months with Liam against Monroe and her hunters, synergistic fighting in perfect harmony. It was no easy battle but in the end the strength of the pack is in its teamwork. The boar stood alone, and it died alone in the end.

While Theo and Malia cleaned the corpses of the Boars and prepared them to be hiked off the mountainside they worked in silence. It wasn't until they were back at their truck that Theo got phone signal again and received a message alert. Looking down at his phone he crooked an eyebrow. A gesture that Malia absolutely did see. 

She shoulder bumped him and asked “What's up?” 

Theo sighed and looked up at her before saying quietly “It’s Scott.” 

Malia rolled her eyes and gruffly quipped back “You are going to have to stop avoiding him.” 

Theo groaned and buried his face in his hands before wrenching open the door to the truck and getting in. Malia wordlessly heaved both the carcasses into the truck bed and got in the passenger seat. Theo started the truck and they started the drive down the mountain. 

Theo managed to last four minutes before bursting out exasperatedly “I don't know why he wants to talk to me, I fucked up bad during that last battle.” Malia shook her head “We all lost in that fight Theo…”

Theo slammed on the brakes before turning to Malia and affixing her with a hard stare, “I know we all lost…” 

““Yes we did.” Malia levied a quiet growl against Theo, and Theo looked down at his lap and spoke softly “But I lost Isaac, and that broke Scott.”


	2. Kōkua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few notes about some of the Hawaiian and creole words used. 
> 
> Mauka means "mountain side" or "towards the mountain" it is a common way of describing directions in the islands as everything can be easily related as mountain side or ocean side (Makai) of the road ringing around the island
> 
> Ono is a hawaiian word meaning delicious, so Ono grindz is a hawaiian creole phrase meaning delicious food

Kyle Burdine was a careful leader; he had to be with so many threats from the outside. However, he was also a determined and pragmatic sort. All of which was almost no help when it came to understanding Scott Mccall. 

“Scott!” he spoke in an icy tone, “You know Monroe represents a clear danger to us all. All I am suggesting is that our packs work and learn together! The practical battle experience your pack has would be invaluable to everyone here!” He shook his head solemnly “Can you try to trust me just a little? I know my methods here are different from yours but we must learn to stand together! If the Packs stand apart then we cannot survive.” 

Scott nodded but kept a grim face “I’m trying… but you absorbed three packs to become the only pack on this island! How do I know that you won't do the same to me and mine? You forget that I faced Deucalion and even Theo. You don't ask an easy thing.” 

Kyle made an abortive gesture as Liam walked up fresh on his feet after resting from the long paddling race. “Liam” the Alpha began, “I wanted to congratulate you on surviving your first race! Paddling is a test of endurance; even a werewolf must build up to it. I am impressed to see you managed so well… I was just talking to Scott about that and a few other matters.” He turned to Scott, emotions carefully hidden behind a calm smile “Good to see you, Alpha Mccall. Liam.” 

As Kyle walked away he pondered the depth and breadth of the challenge ahead of him.

A short while later Kyle pulled into his pack home in a forested and somewhat overgrown area mauka of the airport. Stepping from his truck he made his way over to the first floor entrance to the pack common area. His boots crunching on the gravel as he passed the large catchment tank where water was collected for household use. Peeking his head inside he called out “Koa, you in there?” 

A response was a small commotion as Koa emerged from the blanket fort he was reading in “Eh Alpha! How goes? That odda Alpha still givin you stink eye?”

Kyle sighed and shook his head “Eventually he will learn to trust me; but that is not today.” Changing the subject he asked, “Have you seen Taylor or Noa around?” 

“Nah brah; dey wuz gonna cruise Pine trees for some waves!” Koa waved him off. 

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned around to head upstairs to the kitchen “Well then I'll get started on dinner; I suppose I will make enough for them incase they make it back in time. 

To the west and the south Taylor and Noa were resting on their boards in the line up when a face that had only recently become very familiar to them appeared… they both waved as Theo paddled his way out to them to join the line up. 

“Hey Theo! Down from the mountain today? Did you get one fat pig?” 

Theo pulled into the line up a short distance away and waved “Got two today, though Malia was the real force behind the kill.” 

Noa laughed, nearly falling off his board in the process “Eh Malia is one fine wahine.”

Theo snorted and rolled his eyes, “Don't let her hear you say that; that girl will tear you limb from limb.” as he splashed at Noa and his antics. They continued to chat idly waiting for their turn in the line up. 

Finally it was Theo’s turn at the swell and he took off paddling hard to get on the crest of the wave, managing it far more easily now than he had when he was first convinced to go surfing by Taylor. His board cut cleanly into the wave and he stood crouching inside the barrel and stretching his hand out to feel the rushing water as the power of the sea propelled him along like a fish in the current. The smell of the salt and the dripping water clinging to his body like a second skin. To Theo it was a different kind of world, one where he submitted to the power of the sea and the sea took him fully.

As he approached the beach he let himself fall off and be overtaken by the ocean. He opened his eyes underwater and felt the pull of the sea around him. Theo went limp and, feeling the pull of his lungs, he burst from the surface of the water and grabbed ahold of his board once more. 

He continued to surf even after Taylor and Noa went in citing a need to “not be late for ono grinz from Alpha!” the sun was just on its journey below the horizon when dragging himself from the sea Theo started to make his way to his truck. However when he got in past the tide line he saw standing in his path in the form of a very familiar Alpha. 

“Scott…” He called out.

Scott Mccall kept a carefully neutral face, hoping that it wouldn't give away how long he had been watching Theo. 

“Theo… you never answered my text.” Theo’s face briefly showed a sea of emotions before falling back into his carefully perfected neutral face. 

“I was busy chasing two big boar with Malia. I came down here to unwind before heading home.” 

Scott focused his gaze on Theo’s board deciding in that moment that admitting he was watching would help in the long run. 

“I saw you surfing…you looked good.” 

Theo felt his cheeks threaten to redden at the praise; silently cursing himself for the effect Scott had on him. “Thanks” he quietly replied. Fixing his gaze solidly on Scott he gathered himself and asked “Why did you text me?” 

Scott tilted his head, nearly forgetting why he had messaged Theo in the first place before he spoke, “I’m worried about Alpha Burdine… he wants his and my pack to work together to train and learn. But I'm worried about him and his methods; I mean there were three packs here originally… and now only his stands.” 

“You think he’ll take over your pack?” Theo shook his head in the negative, “I think that is unlikely. He absorbed those other packs but he hasn’t made a move against you. I think that whatever his reasons were, he doesn't have those with you.” Theo took a breath before continuing. “You and he both know that Monroe is a far greater threat to all of us than any inter pack squabbles. Working together is best for us all.” 

Scott considered Theo’s words for a moment before approaching the elephant in the room “I’m asking, Theo because you know how to take down this pack. You know my weak points… I don't want to lose anyone else.”

Theo’s shoulders sagged and he looked down, his voice a harsh whisper “A-Alpha, I’m sorry” was all he managed to get out before his shame took over and he fled toward his truck. It wasn't like the one he had to abandon in California, this one was older and a dull white. But it ran well and it was his. 

When he reached for the handle he was violently spun around and slammed into the door by Scott. 

“Theo!” He growled at him, his eyes flashing red. His emotions and chemosignals were everywhere, Theo tensed in the grip of Scott, his eyes responding in kind as he held his breath, tensed for the strike he thought was coming. Scott lightened his grip on Theo “Hey… you never call me that. NO ONE calls me that. Theo what is going on?” 

Theo found his voice; finally managing to croak out “i lost Isaac...how can you want me around still?”

Scott released Theo’s arm and pulled him into a close hug, wrapping the now shaking Chimera “Theo. Isaac’s death was not your fault” Scott felt Theo quiver and heard a choked sob “you fought as hard as anyone against Monroe, you Liam and Malia were the point of the spear out there. Isaac got caught and Monroe killed him, not you” Scott held Theo away from him and looked at his shining eyes. “Have you been carrying this guilt with you all this time?” 

Theo looked down and nodded

Scott decided that now he had to solidify the bond between Alpha and pack, grabbing Theo’s head he roughly rubbed his facial stubble on Theo’s neck, holding him against the truck while Theo, eyes blown and unsure how to react sputtered “Scott! What are you doing!”

Scott pulled back, a somewhat self satisfied smirk on his face “i was reminding you that you are pack Theo. and i am sorry if i ever made you feel like less than that in these last few months. I've been dealing with a lot of my own guilt and issues over what happened. I-I’ve not been the Alpha everyone deserves.” he turned and gazed out at the rolling swell as the sun dipped below the horizon, producing the signature green flash “When you called me Alpha… you reminded me of the responsibility I have to my pack, the responsibility I have to you”

Theo was frozen in place just watching Scott’s face

He couldn't process all of this at once

He had to get out of there

Theo attempted a small smile and gripped Scott’s shoulder “Thanks Scott” as he started to turn away he felt Scott’s hand grab over Theo’s and hold him still

Scott’s eyes were fixed on Theo “thanks what?” he spoke simply but with the full force of the True Alpha’s power

Theo felt himself flush, filing that experience away for later over analysis “Thanks A-Alpha…” he managed to stammer out. 

Scott broke into a broad grin as he released Theo “make sure you come to the pack meeting on tuesday”

Scott only watched as Theo got in his truck and he retreated into the distance

Theo drove himself to his small apartment in the town of Kailua-Kona his mind swimming the whole way there asking himself “why did I call him Alpha, and the way he reacted. Shit fuck Damnitt. focus Theo; you know now that scott doesn't blame you for Isaac’s death” Theo couldn't shake his reaction or stop questioning why he had referred to Scott as Alpha. In the end he hauled himself inside and putting his surfboard away and throwing his balled up shirt into the hamper. Taking a breath he falls into his bed, not bothering to remove his board shorts as he drifts off to sleep

Taylor and Noa got back to the pack house just in time for dinner to make it to the table, earning a baleful look from their Alpha “have a good sesh?” Kyle asked mildly.

Both of them nodded before Taylor spoke again “i saw Scott watching Theo as we were getting out, he seemed…” Taylor’s sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kyle stood and walked to the door, opening it carefully until seeing the person standing outside, he grunted and glared at the offending man “Peter” he stated in as bored a tone as he could muster

Peter Hale was practically beaming “why hello, i think you and i should talk.”

Kyle turned and spoke over his shoulder, never taking an eye off of Peter “Finish up without me, make sure you clear up the table and wash” he then stepped outside with Peter and gestured out into the yard “walk with me”

Peter finally let a predatory smile out before speaking “of course Alpha”

Kyle snorted and growled out “don't patronize me Peter, it belittles us both. Now tell me what you want”

Peter feigned offense while Kyle looked toward the sky in annoyance, Peter practically whining out “want? What do you mean! I only came to ask what interest you had in Scott Mccall…”

Kyle Cocked an eyebrow “interest? My interest is in defeating Monroe, my interest is in preventing a disaster like this from ever happening again!” Kyle shook his head “Scott Mccall is a True Alpha whom has survived nearly impossible odds and impossible opponents. You of all people Peter should know that. How long do you think this island will remain safe from her manipulations and her hunters? Hmm? I will not stand by idly while we are all wiped out!”

Peter made a placating gesture “i was only curious… Scott’s inexperience-”

Kyle brutally interrupted him with a snarl accompanied with his bright red eyes “all of that is immaterial to my goals!”

Peter made to speak again but before he could Kyle roared “ENOUGH! I grow tired of your manipulations and your attempts to undermine. You are not my counsel and have no rights here. GO! while I choose to allow it.”

Peter looked down and sighed “someday you will learn…”

Kyle, fully fed up with Peter slammed into him with enough speed to truly shock Peter, grabbing him by the neck Peter took notice that Kyle had not shifted save for his claws and his eyes were their normal brown, he spoke in a bored tone as Peter struggled in his grip “what I have learned over my years is that manipulative whelps like you aren't to be trusted, you are a twisted and broken thing. Who violated the very spirit of what an Alpha is! You cannot speak here.” Kyle tossed Peter into the gravel pathway,

Peter being Peter couldn't leave it at that and as he retreated he remarked, “and you would know so much about violations of the Alpha spirit, wouldn't you?”

Derek was just getting off work, shrugging his jacket around his shoulders he mounted his motorcycle and started it up. Looking forward to some alone time when he got to his now home in the town of Keauhou he pulled out of the parking lot of the harbor and made his way south on the highway. In the darkness of the island he followed the road until he came upon the turn for his house. Pulling into the driveway he noted that Peter was home and not off on one of his “errands”. Derek stalked inside hoping to avoid his uncle when to his annoyance he saw him lounging on the couch with a claw mark on his neck. Derek crooked an eyebrow “What happened to you?”

Peter waved him off while remarking “a little scrape, nothing more”

Derek snorted remarking “did you piss off Scott again?” he then held up his hand “you know what? I don't want to know.”

Derek stalked to his room and sat on his bed; pulling out his phone he noticed a message from Stiles. 

S: do you think Scott suspects anything yet?

Derek huffed in minor annoyance before responding

D: suspects anything?  
D: what is this Clue?  
D: just TELL HIM

S: I don't want to freak him out!  
S: lydia was great for awhile  
S: but fighting side by side with you  
S: I figured out what I really want in life

D: hey, i'm sorry i didn't mean to pressure you  
D: we will find the right time to tell Scott  
D: i gotta go to bed  
D:see you at the pack meeting on Tuesday?

S: yeah ill see you then  
S: thanks Derek

D: go to sleep Stiles; you need the rest

Derek put his phone down on his nightstand and leaned back, thinking about tuesday and seeing Stiles again; all the years knowing and annoying each other and it took them fight side by side against monroe to see what they could be to each other; he allowed himself a small smile and climbed into bed, shutting the lights and putting all thoughts of Peter and unpleasantness out of his mind.


	3. Ikaika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this took so long to post, i got wrapped up in so many things and rewriting this so many times. enjoy!

Tuesday night came way too fast for Theo’s liking. He still wasn't sure what was going on between Scott and himself. As he approached the pack house that Chris had bought in Waimea he was suddenly taken with the truly incredible landscape of the island; at this elevation fog was common and the greenery with the rolling hills could almost fool you into thinking you were somewhere else. That is until you looked toward the sea and saw the rugged terrain and soaring mountain of Kohala. His truck crunched on the gravel road to the house as he came to a stop behind Liam’s car. 

Theo took a moment to calm himself, pulling on the skills taught to him by the Dread Doctors. He composed himself and opened his truck door just in time to see the truck of Alpha Burdine pulling in behind him, tilting his head to the side as the Alpha closed his door and strode toward him. He remarked quickly,“I didn’t know you would be here…” 

Kyle simply nodded and replied.

“I was invited by Scott; he said he wanted to speak to me about something with the whole of his pack present.”

Theo looked toward the house; nervous about going inside; resisting the urge to suppress his emotions. When he turned back he saw the Alpha giving him a strange look that melted away as the house’s door opened and Liam bound out toward them.

“Hey T, Alpha Burdine! You guys gonna come inside or what?”

Theo snorted and couldn't help a small smile at Liam’s puppy like behavior. Noticing how his gaze was drawn to Alpha Burdine.

Theo motioned toward the door “Lets go then.”

Theo’s stride carried him quickly to the door and Liam’s side with Kyle following closely behind. It was in this moment that Theo came into contact with the sheer energy that Alpha Burdine was emitting, it was like ocean swells; relentless and unyielding. Working to move forward and not get lost in the realization of such strength Theo climbed the steps of the house; Theo paused and then entered the house nervously. Opening the door with Liam and Kyle on his heels he stepped inside to a scene of moderate chaos. Stiles was fidgeting nervously on the couch while stealing glances at Derek and Scott; Malia looked bored resting on the floor. Scott was speaking with Corey and Danny in a corner in hushed but animated tones. All the while Parrish looked up to see Theo and Liam and looked relieved grinning and waving them over. Theo eagerly walked over  
“Hey Parrish. How have you been?”

Parrish and Theo caught up for a moment while Liam hung back with Kyle.

Liam looked to Kyle and quirked an eyebrow before asking, “Any idea as to why Scott wanted you here?”

Kyle shook his head, “I have no idea, but it's always good to see you outside of campus.”

Liam grinned broadly at the admission “It's an opportunity to learn more. Scott taught me so much about what wolves were are are; but I learn other things from you. So much of the past of Werewolves… I love that history. I think it’s important we learn it so that we can more forward. You know for when we aren't in danger of being wiped out?

Kyle allowed a small smile at the burst of enthusiasm from Liam. he nodded sadly “Its been a very long time since that was reality…”

Liam shook his head “With you and Scott… we will be safe again eventually…”

Kyle quickly shook his head “Liam; I appreciate your faith in Scott and I, however we are but two Alphas… Do not place too great a burden on us both without sharing in it.” Kyle smiled at the Beta marveling at his headstrong and eager nature.

Liam looked a little crestfallen but before he could speak again Scott cleared his throat and his attention snapped to his Alpha. Scott looked at everyone gathered; their eyes on him expecting a reveal as to why the other Alpha was at the pack meeting. Clearing his throat he began, “It's good to see everyone. I wanted to thank Alpha Burdine for taking the time to be apart of this meeting.”

Kyle nodded his head in recognition “I am glad to be asked… Thank you Scott”

Scott gestured to Kyle “ I’ve decided we need to work together with Alpha Burdine and his pack to become stronger and one day; bring Monroe to justice.” 

“Thank you for your trust in me…” Kyle inclined his head in an almost half bow and then turned to the group at large, “thank all of you. I know that I ask a great deal; but I hope I will live up to that trust.”

Scott grinned and grasped arms with Kyle “Now… we have to talk training.”

Several Hours passed with the whole pack joining in; eventually however the time turned late and Scott called a pause to the talks; suggesting they meet again next week; but this time with both full packs. As the pack members filed out of the house Stiles moved to Scott’s side and nudged him gently.  
“hey scott… can I talk to you a minute?”

Scott gestured to the kitchen and Stiles followed him in

“Whats up buddy?” scott queried, a little distracted from the details of all that was coming next with Kyle’s pack. 

Stiles was talking, babbling really as far as scott could tell when he came to the realization he was not listening and stiles coming to the same conclusion half a second later started waving his hands around excitedly exclaiming “are you paying attention scotty!?”

Scott shook his head “Sorry… just a lot to think about with these plans we have been making”

Scott looked up and into Stiles’s eyes directly “im sorry; its no excuse and I should be listening to you.”

Stiles paused a second, recognizing a fire in Scott’s eyes he hadn't seen since before Isaac died. His tone sombered “Its ok Scott. You have a lot to deal with. I hope what im about to say however is a happy moment”

Scott made that head gesture that always reminded stiles of a confused puppy

“What is it stiles?”

“Its Derek, he and i…” Stiles nearly stammered out

“You and Derek? What do you mean?”

“Derekandiaredatingnow”

Scott narrowed his eyes ashe worked to decipher the stream of words. Taking a few moments before his eyes widened in recognition

“You mean you and Derek?!?” he hissed in surprise “are dating?”

Resting his head in his hands in frustration Scott groaned. Stiles’s face fell and his emotions threatened to overcome him when Scott practically growled out 

“You couldn't have waited! Two more months and i would have won!”

Now it was Stiles who was surprised and confused

“Won what?”

Scott tipped his head back hands grasping at his skull. “The bet… now I owe Liam 20 bucks!”

Stiles stood there open jawed and for once at a complete loss of words

Scott was in the middle of groaning about his 20 dollars when the smell of Stiles’s confusion dragged Derek into the kitchen

“Stiles…” Derek ventured carefully “How is it going in here…”

Stiles gaped like a fish at Derek before Scott interjected. “YOU! Derek… you couldn't wait two months!”

Derek huffed and fixed Scott with a hard stare “a little encouragement might be due for Stiles right about now?”

Scott having finally had his attention diverted and focusing on his best friend’s cornucopia of emotional states slammed into stiles with a hug. “Im sorry, im glad you and Derek sorted out your feelings for one another. We were all starting to wonder when that was going to happen…”

Derek rubbed circles into Stiles’s back as he watched the two friends embrace  
“Cmon, we have to get you home for work tomorrow”

Outside the sun had dipped below the horizon and Theo was walking Kyle to his truck. They moved in comfortable silence as the swirling nearly wine red and fiery orange skies captured their eyes. 

Theo stopped at just before the hood of the truck and Kyle looked back at him with a questioning look. “Something on your mind?”

Theo took a breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say

“Alpha...I wont pretend to know your reasons why… but i can feel the power you have, i had power like that once…i did not realize until today when we were walking in to the meeting.”

Kyle’s expression was carefully schooled as his curiosity of Theo peaked. He spoke in a measured cautious tone “and what do your senses tell you about me?”

Theo shook his head “I don't know yet. But i do know that gaining that kind of power requires you to take it.” 

Theo looked to the horizon and the scene highlighted by the sea and sky before continuing.

“Back before, when i was something else and I had that kind of power; I did terrible things. I don't know if you will do the same. But for now Scott trusts you. But failing that; be has me.”

Kyle allowed himself a smile before he opened his truck door and climbed in “Scott is wise to keep you around and you are wise to watch his back. Take care Theo Raeken, in time I think the answers to your questions will surprise you.”


	4. Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have to put in the work to see results

Scott was losing; this wasn't a necessarily new development in his life. However it was the first time in quite a while that he was losing a fight to someone not using supernatural strength. Kyle Burdine was turning back every strike and getting inside his defenses like water flowing through cracks in a wall. His motions were fluid and precise; perfectly matched to halt Scott’s offense. Scott switched tactics and tried for an uppercut; Kyle seemingly twisted just enough to deflect the blow to the side. Burdine slipped inside Scott’s defense and sliced at Scott’s jugular before stopping short. 

Breathing hard Kyle stared into Scott’s eyes to ensure he was aware the fight was over. All too often in training one fighter would relax before the other had fully processed and then the fight would well and truly be over. 

Scott hung his head and gasped in air “how do you do that? I couldn't lay a hand on you…”

Kyle nodded “sometimes the best way to deal with an attack is to bypass it; to let the attacker over commit and get off balance. Then you can move inside their defense with minimal effort and end the fight.”

Scott nodded and motioned to the group gathered around “who wants to try next?”

Corey, Liam and Mason were gathered together wide eyed at the display of skill from the other Alpha. Parrish and Derek were thoughtfully studying the techniques displayed. Theo however raised his hand “ill have a try”

Scott stepped aside and allowed Theo into the makeshift training circle that Kyle had transcribed in the sand with stones. 

Theo stood at one end of the circle and waited in a relaxed and patient stance, eyes fixed on Kyle. 

Kyle’s eyes were assessing Theo   
Neither man moved for a moment. And then all at once Theo leapt forward into a roll and attempted to sweep Kyle's feet from underneath him. The move only was partially successful; forcing Kyle to leap sideways to maintain balance. Theo however did not wait for him to switch to the offensive and pressed his attack leading with linear jabs. 

Parrying one of the strikes to the side Kyle then took ahold of Theo’s fist and maneuvered it in a circular pattern and used it to block the incoming strike while pushing forward and using his chest and shoulders to slam Theo’s off balance self to the ground. 

Theo lay on his back confused, but understood the effectiveness of Kyle'smeasured defense.. Expecting criticism as he took Kyle’s offered hand he was surprised as Kyle spoke.

“Theo here did an excellent job trying to keep me off balance.” the Alpha clapped Theo on the back “he was fighting with his head. Something we are all going to have to do in order to beat Monroe”

Alpha Burdine then demonstrated a few more techniques to the Group that centered around using your opponent’s energy against them. Theo however seemed to be his favorite crash test Chimera for demonstrations. After about half an hour and several sore packmembers Alpha Burdine called for a break. Theo took time to recover before talking to Scott. 

“clearly Kyle knows his stuff. I get the feeling that he has been fighting longer than he lets on...:” Theo said.

Scott wore a thoughtful look “i agree.These skills are invaluable and will be critical to first surviving, and then taking down Monroe.”

Theo shook his head “you misunderstand me Scott… I think we need more like him, more Supernaturals to fight this war. We need an alliance bigger than just our two packs!”

Scott turned away and looked at thegroup, taking water and pleasantries in camaraderie built in the short time training together. Scott turned back to Theo and spoke quietly “how do you propose we build an Alliance like that?” 

Theo mused a moment before speaking “we would need to be mobile… without interference or constant threat, able to contact different packs and groups. Independent and safe. That is no easy thing”

Scott was about to reply when Derek appeared at his side. He crooked an eyebrow and gestured to assembled group 

“i think they are ready to continue” Derek said.

Scott looked to Theo and clapped him on the shoulder “then lets go”

After two more hours of training and more than a few friendly bruises between werewolves, Kyle and Scott called a halt. 

“We will pick this up again in two days” Kyle called out to the departing packmates

Scott meanwhile was off on his own thinking over what Theo said to him, the words pulling at him like the sea pulling at his body when he swam

“Something bothering you?” Kyle asked, snapping Scott out of his thoughts.

Scott smiled and shook his head

“Nah, just something that Theo said… in order to beat monroe we are going to have to be stronger than just two packs”

Kyle frowned slightly, “I suppose that is true; we will need to be stronger in order to fight her effectively. Even our two packs will not be able to cover enough ground to root her organization out.”

Scott grunted in assent “we need to find a way to connect the packs, someway that is secure and free from tampering that Monroe could effect.”

Kyle stroked his chin thoughtfully before inhaling sharply. A scent caught his attention, like oak ash and orange oil. He looked at Scott before speaking in a nearly inaudible voice “your beta is watching us”

Scott chuckled “he is protective of me, he nearly killed me once”  
Scott turned his head over his shoulder and called out to Liam “Come on out Liam, we were just finishing up”

Liam sort of stumbled out from behind Scott’s vehicle “you realize you were my ride home today right? I was waiting for you”

Scott shook his head “and you couldn't have ridden home with Mason?” he grinned.

Liam briefly went a little red in the face “yeah well maybe i wanted to talk to Alpha Burdine too…”

Scott tilted his head like a puppy “oh?”

Scott motioned to Liam and moved out of the way to allow them to speak. 

Liam waited for Scott to get out of range of his considerable hearing before starting to speak “Alpha Burdine, I want you to know that I appreciate all the effort you are putting into helping Mason, the pack and I. I am gaining control and i am more capable and the pack is unified… I know that the first few months here Scott could barely care for himself, much less the whole pack. But now i think we both know he is coming back to it. I hope you can understand that you have to step back, let him heal and become the True Alpha he needs to be.”

Kyle grinned “i'm glad you feel that way. You are right, Scott is healing, and he is becoming more than he was before.”

Liam cocked his head to the side “becoming more?”

Kyle nodded in the affirmative “yes. What he shall be… we all shall see”

Liam snorted in indignation “you always talk in riddles Kyle…”

Kyle laughed loudly and spread his arms in a defeated gesture “you got me.”

His attitude changed in an instant and he spoke very quietly “Liam i need you to trust me on this. I have my reasons for keeping my secrets, trust me” He locked eyes with Liam

Liam noticed the truly sad look in Kyle’s eyes before he spoke again “Please Liam…”

Liam broke eye contact and practically murmured under his breath “you know it's hard for me to tell you no…”

Now it was Kyle’s turn to be confused “why do you say that Liam?”  
Liam's gaze refixed itself on Kyle’s eyes just as Scott walked up

Scott cleared his throat and spoke “Hey! We have to get going. Apparently Stiles found a restaurant to try and Derek doesn't want to suffer alone. We will see you later Alpha Burdine”

Kyle nodded “Will do Alpha Mccall”

Later that evening…

Theo was sitting in his room in his apartment mulling over the problem of how to strike back at Monroe. He was stuck thinking about how best to win the war.they could never be sedentary, they could never be still and have just one base… Monroe’s resources would allow her to easily overwhelm any stationary positions. Theo saw the only realistic option that allowed them the freedom to strike and remain protected was to be mobile and to keep moving. This was a logistical issue, and one that Theo hoped to avoid, keeping multiple vehicles on the road at once was complicated at the best of times, trying to do that while potentially under attack, even harder. This was no small challenge considering the number of people in the pack. Turning to his laptop he brought up his email and shot off a quick line of text to Liam asking for his advice from a historical perspective. Finishing that he laid down and started to drift off, sleep taking him moments later; 

not knowing that he had just set off a frenzy in the shared Dunbar/Geyer household .Liam started pulling books off shelf regarding military strategy and self sufficient transport that would last all weekend. 

Liam’s alarm rang a second time that morning, signaling that he was in-fact late to get ready for school, he groaned in annoyance as he imagined the look on Alpha Burdine’s face when he showed up to morning assembly late. He hauled himself out of bed and quickly showered, grabbing yesterday’s boardshorts off the floor before he hit the door. 

As promised Alpha Burdine (or as he was known at the school Mr. Burdine) immediately took notice of Liam’s arrival and cast a baleful eye toward him.

Alpha Burdine came to stand behind Liam and whispered so only a wolf could hear “busy night with research?”

Liam yawned and grunted out a tired “Busy weekend actually. I think Theo and I found a way to fight Monroe and keep the pack safe”. 

Alpha Burdine crooked an eyebrow, “Care to share?” he murmured. Liam however shook his head in the negative “not yet… Theo and I are still working on the details”. Alpha Burdine allowed a small smile before walking away. He marveled at the dedication of the scrappy Beta. It was going to be a long day for him, but he imagined that whatever cracked up scheme he had concocted would make for far longer months for both Scott and he. 

Liam was still mulling over his idea when he realized that he had never emailed Theo the diagrams he had asked for to help him plan some of the fine details of the plan.

Theo woke from his desk after an evening of brainstorming with Liam to an email alert from the little Beta. He selected the email and opened it anxiously. His heartbeat and breath coming faster as he saw the diagrams and the little blurb from Liam. This could work, he thought he continued to scan the information until he saw a condition report and his heart sank. Grunting to himself he murmured “that will be a problem…” he started to think about how to address this latest bump in planning when he got a text from Scott

S: Figured out whatever it is you were working on with Liam?

Theo snorted and shook his head before replying 

T: we made progress...but we have problems to work out before its we present this idea

S: you must have something big planned… should i be worried?

T: Ha Ha Scott, very funny

S: i thought you might like that

Theo tossed his phone aside and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting up and getting into the shower. Standing under the cool spray was something he had thought just a year ago that he would ever enjoy in the middle of the winter. But as he came to understand the island, even in winter it was 80 degrees outside. He had today off and he figured that he would go visit Scott at his work in the boatyard at the harbor. 

Getting ready and slipping on a clean pair of shorts and a cut off tank he made his way down to his truck. It was blue like his old one, but newer and smaller, the island had her own demands on vehicles and it wasn't like he could take his old one with him when fleeing across the ocean. 

Starting the vehicle he ambled down the road toward the harbor, another benefit of the island was that everything was by and large close together. A scant few minutes later he pulled up next to the current project Scott was working on, an older schooner that needed a few planks replaced and her joints re-caulked. Theo stepped out of the truck and sauntered up to Scott’s form as he was focused on carefully wedging the caulking between two particularly stubborn planks. 

“Hey Scott!” he called up to him

Scott’s head whipped to the sound and he broke out in a broad grin “Hey Theo…. Got the day off?” he replied

Theo replied smoothly “well i thought i might see if you wanted lunch? And maybe discuss that idea Liam and I have been working on?”

Scott nodded “yeah that would be great… I have break in an hour, hang around and watch me work?”

Theo shook his head bemusedly “sure Alpha”

Scott smiled easily as he started working again on the plank of the boat, wedging the new caulking into place before he looked over his shoulder to see Theo taking up a seat in the shaded area of the boat yard, just watching his Alpha work. Theo watching his practiced movements. Appreciating the skill that Scott had grown in a fairly short time, his movements practiced and his eyes focused on the task of repairing the worn out planking. Theo found himself lost in the movements and in Scotts strong and graceful movements. Theo had to tear himself away from his… less than subtle ogling of his Alpha to mentally prepare himself for the conversation that was about to happen. This was going to be a hail mary suggestion, with considerable risk and considerable work to make it happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled hard with this one, but in the end i am satisfied with what i managed to do, please leave comments; i truly enjoy them!


End file.
